It Only Took One Day
by nfl42ws
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, is a nerdy girl, who one day catches the eyes of a popular athlete, can their relationship last? For now this is a one-shot, it may be come a story later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games or its characters, they both are owned by Suzanne Collins**

He broke my heart, but that wasn't the worst part, the worst thing was that I believed that evrything would work out, and that being with him was apart of my future, but I was wrong, and trusting him was my first mistake.

Normally I wouldn't have gone for a guy like him, his natural build made him fit in perfectly with the athletes and the popular crowd,how could a guy like him every want a girl like me?

I was unpopular, and new I wasn't very social and I preferred books over parties. I was considered nerdy, but yet the day he walked into my life, I believed that everything was going to be ok, but I was wrong.

I wonder if Red Riding Hood knew that she was destined to meet up with a wolf set on eating her and her grandmother, if she had known would she have changed her mind about what she was doing, or would she have decided to just deal with it?

In a way I woder if my life much like Red's has some bigger picture that I don't know about, two paths, but only one right choice?

Some days I wonder why I didn't realize sooner that something was wrong, his reasons didn't make sense, but I didn't care. I was head over heels for him, nothing else mattered at all, not even, the dark looming cloud that began lurking towards us.

For our first date, he took me to the library, a place that I loved to be in, he had made us a small candle it dinner, and we flipped through old novels. I was confused as to why he brought me to such an odd place, and he said that he just wanted to make me happy.

I smiled wondering how many girls that this happened to, how many girls had a boyfriend who cared so much about what made them happy.

That night he walked me to my front door like a gentle man, and he planted a light kiss on my lips, leaving me with a warm feeling in my chest and a huge grin on my face.

I walked to my bed a screamed into my pillow, trying to release my excitement without waking up the entire neighborrhood. I couldn't believe that he had kissed me.

My life felt like one of those cheesy movies, where the girl gets her happy ending, I just couldn't believe that it came to me so quickly.

Our second date, he took me to a party at his friends house. I had to trade in my books for drinks, and my sweatpants and t-shirts for dresses and high heels. I decicded to do something that scared me, so I went to the party and I had fun.

I never imagined that it was possible to have this much fun, doing something besides studying, but that night proved me wrong. My great night turned bad when I couldn't find Cato, I couldn't figure out where he had gone, so I had to walk home in the dark.

I went home and cried that night, wondering if I had done something wrong, wondering if he was embarrassed by me. The next day I bought a wholenew wardrobe, trying to dress more like the pretty girls that you see on tv, that was my first mistake.

At school on Monday, he said that he liked the new me, which kind of hurt a little, but I just wanted him to be happy. He was the most important thing in my life, and I had to keep him from getting stolen from me, no matter the cost.

A few weeks later we went to another party, this one didn't have a great outcome either. Cato drove me there, and quickly leftme to join his friends who were playing a game of beer pong.

I was a little lost, I didn't drink, and I didn't know anyone at the party so I felt a little out place. I decided to head towards the music, maybe I could hang out in there. Someone grabbed my hand, and introduced himself as Peeta, I introduced myself and I danced with him and a few of his friends.

As it began nearing midnight, I went looking for Cato, I searched the living room before I went to the kitchen and saw a flash of blonder hair, out of the corner of my eye.

I turned and saw him all of some blonde chick, they were in the middle of an ongoing make out session. I turned and ran tears pouring down my face. I got home and just stared into the mirror.

Was I to short, was I to nerdy, was I just not good enough, so many question flew through my head. I came to the conclusion that it was an accident, he must have thought that it was me, yea that was it, I had said convincing myself, that was my second mistake.

My third happened when he missed our six month anniversery date. He said that his parents were out of town and he had to watch his little brother. I believed him, that was my third mistake.

A few days later I foud out that he lived by himself and he didn't even have a younger sibling. Why had he lied to me, I couldn't figure it out? Maybe he was just confused or something. That day I told him to meet me after school. He said ok.

After an hour,I went looking for him in the school. I was walking down the hall and I heard a groaing noise coming from the janitors closet. I opened the closet and saw him in there with the same girl from the party.

I screamed and bolted out of the doors. The tears came faster than I could handle. I tried driving, but I had to pull over, because the tears, began blurring my vision. I should have known that he was cheated, I was just to in love with a person that I barely knew to see it.

I sent him a quick telling him that we were done and layed my head on the steering wheel thinking about the past six months.

It took six months to create the perfect relationship, and it only took one day for him to ruin it all.

**So I decided to right this one shot,because it kind of has some bits of my life in it,and the idea just popped into my head. If anyone thinks that I should continue it and make it a story let me know through PM or Review. I hope you enjoyed this. **


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't easy starting at a new school, especially during senior year, at a school for prissy, stuck up snobs. All I had to do was sneak through the year without getting into too much trouble, but knowing me that won't be easy.

After my fifth new school, I learned to just keep to myself, there wasn't a point in making friends if I was just going to move again. I gave up on friends and socializing, and began hanging out at the library and studying instead.

My constant studying made me a target for bullying, because I was a nerd and a dork, but that didn't matter much to me, I just wanted to get away from everyone and get out into the open, I wanted to live in the big cities, not small cities that we always moved to.

I hopped into my red Bugatti, and drove towards the school. It wasn't a long drive, since we lived pretty close to the school. As I began pulling into the parking lot, everyone turned to look at me, had they never seen a Bugatti before?

I grabbed my bag and hopped out hoping to avoid attracting to much attention from other people. As I walked through the halls the whispers of a new girl where already spreading throughout the school. I groaned, already knowing that this day was going to be awkward.

I walked in to the office and quickly, picked up my text books, my schedule, locker information, and the school map. I made it to my locker without too much trouble, although the hallways had been crowded with people.

I glanced down at the schedule, my first to classes were math, and P.E. I grabbed my math book and notebook. As I was closing my locker, I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me, I turned and saw a tall muscular blonde and his little group of friends all staring at me.

Great, just great. I had managed to catch the eye of the popular group, at my last school, I punched one of them in the nose during a fight so they didn't like me very much, and I just hope that that doesn't happen again.

I walked in to my math class, only to find that there wasn't anyone else in the room.

"Ah you must be Katniss." Said a teacher sitting behind a big black desk.

He motioned for me to sit in a desk right in front of the desk.

"Katniss, as you can see, there is no one here, this is because, there is no one up to your math level, so the principal and I decided that you may use this period as a study hall, ok?" He said happily.

I nodded standing up and heading to the library. I couldn't wait to just get in there and study, I loved being there, it was so easy to just lose yourself in the books. I felt like I was being transported to another world, a world that wasn't full of hate and trickery, but a world full of peace and happy endings.

I more so enjoyed reading fairytales, everything always turned out alright, the princess got her prince, and people got their wishes. Why couldn't the real world be like that?

I grabbed my copy of the Grimm brother's fairytales, book and settled into a small corner of the library. I began reading the very popular tale of Rapunzel. She is put up into a tower, she lives in solitude for many years of life, but at the end of the story she is rescued by a prince, and they have their happy ending.

Much like Rapunzel, I've been trapped in a small place that I desperately want to get out of but I can't. Living in solitude is something, that we both learned how to deal with, but do I really need a prince to save me?

Why couldn't I just save myself, I didn't need some person to think that I owed them my life, because they got me out of my tower. I could always jump, but I don't have any way to get to my happy ending. As I finished another story, I turned and looked up at the clock, I had fifteen minutes left. I flipped the page and began to read Hansel and Gretel.

As a child my father always read me this story before, I went to sleep every night. It's become one of my all-time favorite stories. I think it's funny that Hansel and Gretel thought that if they threw bread crumbs that they could follow them, it just goes to show people how naïve children are.

I laughed at that thought and continued reading. Sometimes when I was younger, I had always wondered if I walked through the woods much like Hansel and Gretel, if I would end up at the witch's house, but it never happened.

I got up and stretched, checking the time, first period was done in five minutes. I grabbed my gym clothes from my locker and hurried towards the gym. By the time I got to the locker room, I was the only one in there.

I threw my clothes on and headed to the main gym. The gym teacher, Atala told me to run five warm up laps and then stretch. In the middle of my stretching everyone else entered the gym. After they had warmed up Atala began discussing the assignment.

We had to run relays, that was just great, It's not that I wasn't fast, I was but I didn't really like team sports, I liked competing for myself.

She picked six team captains, and they began picking kids, of course I was the last person picked, but I didn't mind. My team introduced themselves as Gale, Johanna, Peeta, and Madge. Each person had to run eight hundred meters, so I was going to be the anchor.

After Gale who was the third runner got the baton we were in second, I quickly stretched my legs and prepared to run. As soon as the baton touched my hand, I grabbed it and began sprinting. I quickly passed the big blonde boy, who I had seen earlier this morning. I smirked quickly finishing up my first and second lap.

My team cheered, turning and smirking towards the blonde boy and his team. I laughed at this little exchange, they were being so childish. As I turned towards his group, he smiled at me and began walking away.

Why did he smile at me, I just kicked his but in the race. Boys are so confusing.

**Ok so I decided to make this a story due to a majority vote, I hope that the story is ok, I'm just trying to establish a base for the story to build on, and I know that it's boring now, but the action will come in a little bit later in the story. I hope you guys like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully the day continued on without any problems. At my old school, each day I had to worry about being called names, and getting thrown into lockers, and getting my books knocked on to the floor. After the last bell rang I hopped up from my seat and made a mad dash for my locker. I grabbed my stuff and hopped into my car and began my drive home.

When I got home I was surprised to see my mom dressed up nicely and setting out plates, and silverware.

" Hi Katniss, we have company coming over for dinner at five, so you need to clean up, and change your clothes." She said as she folded a black napkin into a neat triangle. I headed upstairs trying to decide if I should wear shorts or jeans.

" And make sure you wear a dress." My mom shouted from downstairs.

Dang, she got me, she knows how much I hate wearing dresses. I'm guessing since I actually have to get dressed that I actually have to look nice, this meant doing my hair and make up, tis was going to suck.

I reached my room, and head straight for my closet. I pulled open the black doors, and peered inside. I began combing through the massive collection of clothing, until I reached the perfect dress. It was a strap less medium blue dress with a sparkly silver sash ,that went down to my knees.

I looked over at my clock, I say that it was already 3:30. I made a bee line for the shower, and washed up as fast as I could. When I got out it was 3:45. I plugged in my curling iron, and turned it on. While I waited for it to heat up, I combed, and blow dried my wet hair.

I began curling my hair into big ringlets, that fell to my shoulders. I finished my hair by putting my small bump it in my hair and wrapping my bangs around it. I quickly did my make up and ran down stairs. When I reached the kitchen it was already 4:50. I threw on my gray flats and sat down in the living room waiting for our company to get here so that we could get this dinner finished, so that I could get out of this dress.

A few minutes later, the doorbell, and my mom rushed over to the door. I stood up and straightened my dress, and fixed my hair, trying to make sure that all of my hard work hadn't gone to waste. My mom opened the door, and a woman my mom's height walked in, she was followed by a man, and a boy, most likely her son.

I walked over, to the group and introduced myself.

" Hello Katniss, I'm Laura, this is my husband Xavier, and this is our son Cato." she said warmly.

Cato...Oh!, Cato was the boy from my gym class, that I beat in that race. "Surprisingly, he looked really handsome in a suit, ugh Katniss, stop thinking like that, you're starting to sound like the girls at your old school" I said to my self.

" Well why don't you guys go socialize, and I'll just go talk with Katniss" Cato said with a smile.

We all just nodded at his suggestion, and we went our separate ways. I lead Cato over to our sectional, and we both took a seat next to each other. I looked over at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but he didn't give anything away.

" You look beautiful, Katniss." he said with a smile.

My stomach began to flutter as he said that. " Come on Katniss pull yourself together." I scolded

"Thank you" I replied uneasily

We settled into an awkward silence. I prayed that he would say something, to break the ice before I said something really stupid. I looked up from my hands, and I saw him staring at me, with a strange look in his eyes, was it admiration? No it couldn't be.

" Great job in gym today Katniss." he said with a smirk

" Well you know it was to easy, I didn't know if you could see it but my competition was really slow, so it was an easy win." I joked.

He let out a deep chuckle," You're funny Everdeen, but I let you win."

" Uh huh sure you did" I said teasingly.

" So how are you liking the school." he asked

" Well its a lot better than my old school, and the kids and the teachers are really nice, so I'm loving it." I say while smiling

" I'm glad you like it, I'm sure you also like the attention, that you're getting from all the boys" he said.

" Oh please what boys, the only thing that they're looking at are the cheerleaders." I laughed.

" Oh my poor, little, naive, Katniss, you have a lot to learn." He said while laughing with me.

"Katniss time for dinner" my mom said from the kitchen

Cato stood, and grabbed my hand, leading me to the kitchen. I tried to hide my blush, but he noticed it anyway, and flashed me a smile. We sat down across from each other, me next to my mom and Cato next to his mom.

My mom had cooked enough food to last for days, the table was filled with chicken, duck, beef and pork, salads and creamy soups littered the table. I grabbed some lamb stew, and dug in. As the first spoonful hit my mouth, I let out a moan. Cato let out chuckle, and looked at me teasingly. I stuck my tongue out him, and continued to enjoy my soup.

As I was finishing up the last of my soup, I felt something kick my foot. I looked across the table at the culprit, who had his face buried in his meal. Well two can play this game, I thought. I pulled my leg back, and kicked his unsuspecting shin, as hard a possible.

He jumped and let out a yelp. I tried to hold in my laughter, but I just couldn't control myself, and I burst out laughing. Cato turned and sent a glare my way, that only made me laugh harder.

" Cato, honey, are you okay?" his mom asked a little worried

" I'm fine but Katniss, and I need to have a talk right Katniss?" he said.

" Well Cato I think that we should just stay here and eat, and-" I stopped, the look on his face told me that my strategy, wasn't working. I slowly stood up and followed him to the living room.

" Katniss, why'd you have to kick me so hard" he whined

I fell into a fit of laughter, all over again, Cato was pretty funny.

" Now Katniss, I have to tell you something, but you can't talk until I'm finished, ok?" he whispered.

I nodded.

"Look, Katniss I know that we only met today, but you're different, from the other girls, and I like that, i like the fact that you can be athletic and smart, but you can also be girly, and fun at the same time, and I was wondering, if you would like to go on a date with me on Wednesday?" He said sincerely

I was speechless, I couldn't comprehend what was happening, Cato was asking me out on a date, me!

" Yes, I would love to go on a date with you" I said while wrapping my arms around him and bringing him into a hug. I looked up into his blue eyes, and smiled, maybe this school year wouldn't be that bad.

**Sorry for the wait, and I know, that this isn't my best work, but I'm trying to improve. I hope you enjoy it, and please review.**


End file.
